otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OS: Millennium Skills
Skill Categories Attributes are the innate abilities of your character. Skills are the abilities that you learn or pick up on the long, winding road of life. Skills in OtherSpace fall into several groups or categories. Within these categories are specific skills which are usually, but not always, related to each other. Certain skills also require other skills, or prerequisites, before they can be purchased. The following is a quick rundown of skill categories and examples of skills in those categories. Artistic Artistic skills cover a broad range. From painting to poetry, jewelry to underwater basket weaving, anything requiring both creativity and skill to create a work of art is covered. If your character wants a career as an artist of any type, from performer to writer, this is the place to look for those skills. Artistic skills are usually subject to unopposed taskrolls during the course of creating a work of art or performing. Combat Combat skills are fairly self-explanatory. If it involves beating, shooting or blowing someone up, it’s here. If you want to be the guy who knows which end of the pistol to point at the enemy, look here. Engineering Engineering covers a wide range of technical skills. Construction and architecture join mechanics, electrical systems, and drafting to form this skill set. If your character has a knack for building things (or taking them apart, for that matter), then he's going to want to take a look at this skill group. Fringe Contrary to the name, this skill group does not involve making frilly clothing or table fringes. Fringe refers to skills of dubious legality. Gambling, safecracking, lockpicking, and torture are just some of the skills that make up this highly useful skill set. If your character dabbles in less than legal activities, visiting here is essential to their survival. Languages Languages cover all of the languages spoken among the worlds of the Orion Arm. Languages are one of the more expensive skill sets due to the amount of time, study, and experience that goes into learning a new, alien language. So, if you ever really wanted to know what that Zangali was saying to you when he threw you out of the bar (and through the wall, incidentally), then languages is for you. Liberal Arts Remember those guys in college that had all the fun and lightweight classes like Astronomy and Sociology? Those were liberal arts majors and this skill group covers that area. Medical Want to help society? Cure illness? Bandage up the poor and the needy? Then you'll probably be looking into the Medical skill group. First aid is the most basic skill in the set. Each separate race has its own peculiarities and requires an intricate understanding of its physiology to be an effective doctor for that race. It's awful embarrassing to remove a patients appendix and find out you just removed his stomach instead. Physical As the name suggests, this skill group covers such physical endeavors as climbing, running, and swimming. Also covered, animal riding, gymnastics, and golf. We're still debating that last one, but it doesn't fit in anywhere else. Basically, any physical skill that doesn't involve maiming people falls in this category. Professional The Professional skill group is probably the most diverse. It deals with jobs that fall out of the scope of the other skill groups. Law enforcement, fire fighting, tailoring, logistics and other skills necessary for various jobs fall under the bailiwick of this skill group. Psionic Psionic skills are limited to only a few races who are, incidentally, psionic. Castori, Centauri, Vollistan and Mystics fit this bill. Timonae are mildly psychic but don't possess the power of any of the former races mentioned. Other psionic races exist, just not as player characters. Psionics cover the gamut of cool mental tricks from controlling someone else's mind to moving objects with the power of a thought. Only Vollistans get the cool glowing effect, sorry. Scientific So, you're character has a big brain and wants to prove it? Science is where its at then. Chemistry, physics, anything ending in -ology. If you want to work in a lab, wear a white coat, and have people call you doctor but faint at the sight of blood, science is probably for you. Social Ahh, interaction with other people (or Zangali, or Demarians, or Nall, take your pick). Social skills make the universe go round. Most skills dealing with people fall under the Social group. Leadership, Intimidation, and even Seduction and Bluffing are all social skills. Vehicle Operations You're character is a hotshot pilot you say? Well, she isn't getting far without some sort of vehicle operation skill. Hang gliders, hovercars and spaceships are all governed by these skills, as is manning the turret gunnery on some of the heavier outfitted ships. Prerequisites Some skills don't come easily or cheaply. Most of these skills involve a lot of highly specialized education. Generally, skills in the Science and Engineering groups and some of the more advanced combat skills require other skills before they can be taken. Some skills require more than one prerequisite, some require a certain level of the prerequisite skill. Back to OtherSpace: Millennium - The Strategy Guide Category:OtherVerse Game Guides